Unexpected
by moka.girl55
Summary: Travis starts going to Katie's high school hoping to get closer to her, but soon he find's out that the Katie Gardner that goes to Griffin High is way different than the Katie Gardner that he knows.
1. I did NOT see that coming

**Unexpected**

Travis POV

I looked at the building. This was going to be interesting. This year Conner and I were starting school Griffin High. Me as a junior, Conner as a sophomore. Our mom got a job here during the Titan war but we couldn't really move with her then, so now she insisted and here we are. But anyway you may be wondering why I don't mind going to school. The answer is simple, you see Katie Gardner lives in Green Hills, AKA the town we're currently in and from reading the first page of her diary, I know that she is going to Griffin High AKA the high school I'm attending to. I'm really looking forward to seeing her face when she find out.

Katie. She was so cute with her bright green eyes, soft brown hair and…

"TRAVIS!" Conner yelled.

"Huh, what?"

"Ok, I get that you're in love with her and all that crap but I've been trying to talk to you for the last 3 minutes"

"What? I'm not in love"

"Yeah, right" He said, voice dripping from sarcasm. "So are we going to go inside or we're just gonna stay here all day"

As we walked to the office I could see the different groups: cheerleaders, jocks, nerds, goths, loners, tree huggers /Katie should be one of them/, etc.

"Hey I'm Travis Stoll and this is my brother Conner, we are the new students." I introduced us to the woman in the office.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Jacobs, the school consular Here are you're schedules and locker combinations" she said handing each of us a list with our schedule. There was a knock on the door and two people entered the room- a short girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes and a tall guy with brown hair and eyes. "John, Maddie, you're just in time. Conner, Maddie will show you around and John, you'll show Travis. Now go, or you'll be late for class!" she shoed us out of her office.

"Conner we should go our homeroom is on the other side of the school. Bye Travis, nice meeting you" she said dragging Conner away.

"See you at lunch, bro" That left me with John.

"So…"

"What's your locker number?" He asked me

"375"

"Lucky you, your neighbor is the hottest girl in school"

"Nice" I said as he led me toward the lockers. "So what should I do to survive here" I said jokingly

"Well first don't eat the food in the cafeteria"

"Ok, something else?"

"Join a club or a sports team it's easier to find friends"

"Join a team, got it"

"Don't get in the way of the Clique""

"What's the Clique" I asked.

"Five boys, two girls, motorbikes, leather jackets, all of them have a reserved seat in detention. You really don't want to mess with them, the last kid who did that on the next day was hanging upside down from the highest tree in the yard only in his boxers, covered with honey"

"Wow. How aren't those guys expelled?"

"No one saw them and the kid said he didn't remember anything"

"Wow."

"Yeah. Oh they are right there" he said pointing to a group of students standing by some lockers.

They all had brownish hair and leather jackets. They were god looking, at least those I could see the faces of. Two of them – a boy and a girl were making out, girl pressed to the lockers.

"Too much PDA"I said.

"Those two are always like that"

"So what club are you in?" I said changing the subject

"Botanic and Biology" John said. He should know Katie. I could bet she was in at least one of those clubs.

"Hey do you know a girl named Katie Gardner?" I finally decided to ask.

"Dude, everybody in this school knows who she is" He said "How do you know her?"

"We're friends" I wasn't really sure if I lied or not. Our relationship is complicated- we are usually at each other's throats, but when she was upset I was the only one who could comfort her. "We go to a summer camp together"

"Dude your life here just got easier"

"Why?"

"Katie Gardner, my friend is maybe the most popular girl in the school. If you're friends with her you won't have any problems with the Clique" Katie Gardner- popular?

"What do you mean? Isn't she in the botanic club or something?" I asked.

"Are we talking about the same Katie Gardner. She would never hang out with us"

"Huh?" Now I was VERY confused.

"Oh, she's right there." He said. Pointing to the girl from the Clique that was making out with some guy. She had her back turned to me so I didn't see her face, but I was sure that this girl isn't Katie. She was wearing leather jacket, black skinny jeans and boots. Katie would never wear something like that. And she was waaay too goody two shoes to make out with someone in the hallway.

"I don't think that's h…" my jaw dropped. That girl WAS Katie. I still couldn't see her face, but she was wearing the charm bracelet that I gave her last Christmas "Holy, Zeus!" I whispered as she turned around. That was certainly Katie, I could recognize those green eyes everywhere. But she wasn't my Katie this girl was wearing eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. The Katie I knew NEVER wore make up, she never wore leather jackets and she would NEVER, EVER make out with a guy in front of everyone.

Ok maybe that was the biggest problem: she made out with a guy that wasn't me. Katie and I had a love/ hate relationship since we were 8. We had kissed a few times, made out a few times, but that was it we were never a couple. But every time I saw her with some other guy I had to fight the urge to beat the crap out of him

I started walking toward her. She had her back turned to me again. When I was about two steps behind her I simply said. "Hey Kates" I was the only one calling her that except for her dad. She spun around eyes wide in shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

**First I want to apologize for any grammar mistakes English isn't my native language. I'll try to update weekly but I can't promise. Next Chapter will be in Katie's POV. It's my first story so sorry if it sucks, but flame all you want. Tell me if you like it and if I should continue.**

**Review! :)**


	2. Explanations

**Oh, god over 200 viewers in less than 5 days. Yaaaay! :D Anyways, I'm so glad you guys like my story. Thanks for the great reviews. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does.**

Katie's POV

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled at him. Ok Katie, keep calm, ignore the fact that your social life may crumble to pieces in the matter of seconds.

"You - stay here" I told Travis through gritted teeth and turned to my friends "You guys go to class. I'll catch up with you later" I gave Jake a peck and turned back to Travis. "You, you're free to go" I said to the guy that was standing beside Travis. He muttered something that sounded like "see you later" and left.

"Stoll, come with me." Katie said calmly. Everyone in the hallway was starring at us by now. I started dragging him toward one of the abandoned classrooms. People started whispering stuff like:

"That guy is dead meat"

"Too bad he was kind of hot"

"I bet five buck's that he'll transfer by the end of the week"

I smirked. They're all afraid of me, of the whole gang. No one dared to say a thing to us.

I pulled Travis in the abandoned classroom, closed the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Stoll?" she said as she turned to face me.

"I go to school here, my dear Katie Kat" He grinned "My mom has a job here"

"Great, just great! So your partner in crime's here too." I took a deep breath and continued calmly "Ok, listen up, Stoll. This is my school and I won't let you come here and ruin everything. All those people there are afraid of me they respect me and if you even try to ruin it for me I swear that you'll regret it."

"Whoa, calm down, Katie Kat"

"And do NOT call me Katie Kat!"

"Ok, ok. So you don't want me to tell anyone that you're actually a goody two shoes?"

"I am not a goody two shoes!" I almost yelled at him

"OK, ok, don't bite my head off." He said jokingly. My anger was gone by then and now I was just hoping that he won't tell. "I won't tell I promise"

"Come on Trav pleeease… Wait what?" I was confused

"I won't tell" he repeated

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said as I hugged him. "Wait, what's the catch?"

"What catch?" he asked

"I know you Travis there's always a catch when it comes to you"

"Ok, you're right"

"So…"

"So what?"

"What's the catch?"

"Oh, sorry. You have to tell me how is it that you're that bad ass that everyone's afraid of, 'cause I've known you since we were eight and it's like I don't know you at all" God's he was so cute …Where did that came from I don't like Travis I have a boyfriend for Zeus' sake!

"Ok, ok. Lets just sit 'cause I really don't feel like standing and it's a long story." I said and we sat on the tables. I took a deep breath and started "Well it all started when I was 13 and I came to live with my dad. Back then I was, well you remember how I was I didn't have a bad bone in my body. Anyways, back then we lived in town in Virginia. When I started school there was that group of girl's that used prank me, call me names, etc. I tried ignoring them but it didn't really work. I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't hurt a mortal. So they kept pranking me. Then on the end of seventh grade I had to do a speech, the teacher had asked me. When I got on the stage they poured something like green slime on me. I ran home and I didn't leave my room for a week. Then I came back to camp and I swore that I'll never go back there. Things were better at camp, but they were still a few times thati would break down and cry for hours"

"Yeah I remember that I found you crying on Zeus's fist I asked you why you were crying but you wouldn't tell me"

"But you stayed there holding me till midnight" we bought blushed at that. That night was my first kiss.'

"My T-shirt" was soaked with tears" He complained.

"So anyways at the end of the summer my dad called and he told me that he's got a promotion and that he's moving to Green Hills he asked me to go live with him again I would of agreed but it was technically in the middle of the Titan war and it was going to be just too dangerous. So after the war ended I moved with my dad again by that time he had married Michelle and I had a stepmom and a stepbrother – Daniel. I took the moving in a new town as an opportunity for a new beginning. When I got there and met Daniel we talked for a while. He was way different than any of my friends, but we got along great. Few days later I met his friends Jake, Ryan, Carter, Nate and Taylor they took me in the group we had fun together even thought it was sometimes illegal " I laughed "They liked me. And for the first time no one pranked me or made fun of me. Ten we started school and it was great we did a lot of crazy stuff, we got detention almost every day. A few months later happened the thing with the guy in the courtyard, I bet that someone has already told you about it, since then everyone is afraid of us" I finished.

"Just one question, exactly happened with that guy?"

"That guy, his name was Martin, kissed me in the hallway in front of everyone. Jake was furious, so he and the guys planned to get "revenge" AKA they took him out of his house while he was sleeping covered him in honey and hanged him on that tree. I was supposed to be there too but slept in and when I got there he was already covered in honey. Carter deleted the videos from the security camera's But he woke up I had to manipulate the mist so he wouldn't remember and we didn't get expelled."

"And who is Jake?" Travis asked.

"He's… my… boyfriend" Gods he looked like a really sad and really cute puppy now. "I'm sorry" I said softly

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. It's not like we're together or something" I heard the bell ring signalizing the end of the first period.

"Congratulations, Stoll you just missed your first class in Griffin High"

He laught "What did you expect Gardner?"

"We should go you don't want to miss your second class now, do you?" we stood up and started walking to the door. When we were halfway there the door opened and Jake came in.

"Hey, is everything ok?" he asked me after kissing my cheek

"Yea, everything's fine" I smiled

"I'm Jake Anderson" he held out his hand to Travis.

"I'm Travis Stoll" Travis said shaking Jake's hand. "Nice to meet you"

**Review! :)**


	3. I hate that guy

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay, but I honestly had no idea about the chapter and i had no time at all to write it. I have so much homework i get like 5-6 hours sleep at night . Anyways, here you go. :)**

* * *

Jake P.O.V.

Here I am in third period- Art. The teacher is talking about paintings or something. I really have no idea what is she talking about. I keep replaying in my head what happened earlier, after that Travis kid showed up, the way he kept looking at Katie, the way they laughed at their "inside jokes". I really wanted to punch him.

_Flashback_

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Katie yelled at some boy. She looked both angry and scared. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and told the boy to stay there and turned to us. "You guys go I'll catch up with you later" she gave me a peck and turned back to the guy. "You, you're free to go" she told the boy's tour "buddy" and he left. "Stoll, come with me." She dragged the boy toward the abounded classrooms.

"Who is that guy?" I asked.

"I'm guessing that's either Travis or Conner Stoll." Daniel said as we started walking toward class. Daniel has brown hair and eyes. He's Katie's step brother and my best friend. Usually he's that calm and chilled out guy.

"Travis Stoll? As in the Travis Stoll?" Taylor asked. Taylor is the only girl in the group besides Katie. She has dark brown hair and greenish eyes. She's really the partying type, YOLO and all that stuff. She and Katie are really close. She and Daniel have been together for about 4 years.

"Who is that Travis guy?" Ryan asked. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He and Nate are best friends. Both of them are playboys. They've been with most of the girls in the school.

"You guys don't know?" Daniel said

"Yeah, who is he?"

"Isn't he that guy from Katie's camp? Katie's first kiss." Nate asked.

Great, now I hate that Travis guy. I mean it's not like I didn't knew that I wasn't Katie's first kiss but I really didn't like the idea of Katie being with some other guy. Especially some other guy that she was alone with right now.

"How did you guys knew that?" Ryan asked

"Truth or dare, two months ago" Carter said.

"Oh"

We reached the class room and sat in the back.

_/skipping class because it's boring/_

When the bell rang I shot out of my seat immediately and sprinted toward the abounded classrooms. I slowed down when I was about 5 meters away and walked calmly to the door. When I walked in Katie and Travis were headed to the door. i walked to Katie her and wrapped my arm around her.

"Hey, is everything ok?" I asked her and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah" she smiled at me.

"Hey, I'm Jake Anderson" I said to Travis and held out my hand.

"I'm Travis Stoll" he said as he shook my hand. "Nice to meet you"

When I looked at him I realized that he likes me just as much as I like him.

"I should go to class now I don't want to be late for my second class here" he said with a fake smile. "Bye Kates" he said and headed to the door.

"Wait, Trav" So she has a nickname for him now? Great, just great. "what's your next class?" she asked

"Umm… " He said taking his schedule out of his pocket. "Ancient History"

"I have that too, we can walk together if you want" she offered

Shit, I have Math. God I'm jealous.

"Nah, Jake will walk you, I want to see people's faces when they see that I'm alive " he said jokingly, Katie laughed

"For now Stoll" she taunted

"See you in class Katie-Kat" he said as he walked out of the room

"Stop calling me that" she yelled after him. I burst laughing. "Stop it" she said hitting my arm.

"Katie-Kat? Seriously?" I said between laughs

"He calls me that just 'cause I hate it" I kept laughing "stop it!" I calmed down and said

"Whatever you say, Katie-Kat"

"I hate you"

"Oh, you know you love me"

"Nah, not really" she said jokingly

"Oh, that hurts Kate" I said putting my hand on my chest

"Oh, poor you… Get over it. By the way your heart is on the other side of your chest"

"Yeah, I knew that"

"Whatever you say. Let's go to class" she said and walked out. I jogged catching up with her

"So, are we going to the house tonight?" I asked

"Yeah. Are the others coming?"

"Yep"

"Cool" she said when we reached the classroom

She gave me a peck, but I pulled her in again. We stayed like this till someone coughed and we pulled apart. It was Mr. Johnson- Katie's Ancient History teacher.

"Miss Gardner, Mr. Anderson get in class and both of you" he said.

"Bye Jake" Katie said and walked in the classroom.

When I went to the Math room the teacher was already there, writing some problem on the board

"Mr. Anderson, you're late… again" she said without even looking at me she gave me a detention slip and said "Take your seat, Jake" without even looking away from the board.

/_skipping class… again :D_/

When the class ended I grabbed my stuff and headed to my locker/that's five lockers way from Katie's/. When I got there I saw Katie's locker opened, she was talking to Travis who had leaned on the locker next to hers. They were talking and laughing and blushing occasionally. I felt a pang of jealousy, I could never make Katie blush. I watched them for about a minute. Katie was acting weird I really don't know how but it was very un-Katie like. I closed my locker shut and walked to them.

"Hey" I said and gave Katie a peck

"Hey" she said

"Hi, Jake" Travis said

"What are you guys talking about" I asked

"Oh, Travis was telling me about what's been going on at camp since I left" she smiled

"You go to camp with her?" I asked Travis

"Yeah" I had asked Katie if I can go to that camp with her last year, but she looked at me like I'm crazy and said that it was for ADHD-dyslexia kids only. She has been talking about that camp since I've met her, but she never got into details.

"How long have you two known each other?"

"Since we were like eight" they answered and busted out laughing

"Cool" I said faking a smile. There was an awkward silence and I decided to break it "so how was History?"

"Great, thought we have detention for passing notes" Travis said

"Yeah Mr. Johnson took the note and tried to read it in front of the class but he couldn't so he got mad and gave us detention"

"Why couldn't he read the note?"

"It was in Greek" they said together and laught... again

"What's your next class?" Katie asked.

"Art" I said

"Music" he said

"I have Biology" she said happily

"What a surprise flower girl is happy to have Biology" Travis said sarcastically

"Oh, shut up"

"Hi"

"Hi"

Nate and Ryan said.

"Hi guys" Katie and I said while

"Ummm… I'm Travis" he said

"We know."

"Oook…" he said looking at them weirdly

"I'm Nate and that's Ryan…" Nate introduced "And you are Travis Stoll, you go to a camp with Katie over here and you were her first kiss"

"How the f*** do you know that?" Katie and Travis asked… together… again…

"Katie, dear, you told us. Last month, truth or dare, remember?"

"F***" Katie murmured

/_end of flashback_/

God I hate that guy.

* * *

**So that's the chapter, really sorry if it sucks :)**

**Review!**


	4. Travis, meet

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and ideas they really helped if you have more ideas I would still love to hear them and use them even though I'm out of the writer's block for now.:)) So anyway here's the chapter, hope you like it.**  
**Enjoy!**  
**Oh, and review!**  
**Disclaimer: I own a lot of stuff, but sadly PJO is not one of them.**

* * *

Lunch  
Travis' POV  
When the bell rang signalizing lunch Katie basically dragged me to our lockers , which by the way were neighbors…John was right She is one of the hottest girls around here.  
"You know staring at the locker isn't going to make it open" Katie said snapping me out of my daydream.  
"Oh yeah" I said and started searching my pockets for the locker combination. I found it and opened my locker. I put my books in it and closed it I looked at Katie who was applying eyeliner looking in the mirror she had in her locker.  
"Take a picture it lasts longer" she said without looking away from the mirror.  
"Since when do you wear make up?" I asked ignoring her comment.  
"Ever since I wanted to"  
"You really don't need it" I mentally slapped myself when I realized that I said it out loud.  
"Trav…"  
"Sorry I didn't mean to say it like that… So...lets go eat, I'm starving" I said changing the subject.  
"Yeah, come on" she said and led me toward the cafeteria.  
When we were half way there her phone rang.  
"Hey, yea. Seriously? With Travis. Yeah we're coming" She said and hung up. She changed the direction still dragging me.  
"Huh?"  
"Change of plans"  
"Where are we going?"  
"Sneider left the keys for the office on the door. The guys took them. We are going to plan one of the most epic pranks ever."  
"Did you say plan a prank?" said Conner jumping out of nowhere  
"Dude don't jump out like that"  
"Hey Katie"  
"Hey Conner" she said giving him a hug.  
"That's so unfair he gets a hug and I get a "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" " I said pouting  
"Grow up" she answered. "Anyways Travis and I should go"  
"Is that so Miss "Bad ass"?"  
"Ok please don't tell anyone" She asked, making a puppy dog face.  
"One condition." Katie nodded "Take me with you"  
"Ok, but promise first"  
"I swear it on the river Sticks "  
"Ok then" She said and started walking again  
"Hey Conner?" Conner's tour buddy called coming to us "Are you coming with us for lunch or not? Oh hey Katie and I'm guessing you're Travis " She said when she noticed us.  
"Hey Maddie" Katie said  
"So guys Im gonna go with her. Bye" Conner said and walked away leaving us a little bit stunned.  
"Someone's got a little crush" Katie said  
"Someone's got a big crush"  
"Yeah you're right"  
"Come on" she said and started walking once again.  
"How is it that Maddie wasn't afraid of you like everybody else?"  
"Oh, she's Ryan's sister"  
"And Ryan is…"  
"You'll see. We're here" She said and opened a door leading to an abandoned classroom.  
The walls were covered with graffiti some desks stayed in the back. In the front there were two sofas, an armchair, a table and a mini fridge. On the sofas were sitting Katie's friends. "Hey, guys" she said  
They replied with a synchronized "Hey"  
"Guys meet Travis. Travis, meet Daniel- my brother, Taylor-his girlfriend, Ryan and Nate- the school players, Carter- he's really smart, almost Annabeth smart and you already met Jake" Katie introduced and sat next to Jake. Who put his arm around her. I felt a pang of jealousy, but ignored it.  
"Hey" I said  
The replied with another synchronized "Hey"  
"Sit down, we don't bite" Taylor laughed. I sat down on the only empty seat- the armchair.  
"So…" I said feeling the awkward silence.  
"Let's see if Travis can join the gang" said Ryan  
"Interrogation time" said Nate  
"Guys come on…" Katie started  
"No, no, no Kate you know the rules. He has to past the test first" said Ryan  
"First question: Have you ever been in detention?" Nate asked holding a pen like it was a microphone and trying to sound like an interviewer.  
"Yep"  
"How many times have you been in detention?"  
"More than I care to remember"  
"Do you drink?"  
"Occasionally"  
"Smoke?"  
"No"  
"Have you ever done anything illegal?"  
"Yep"  
"Ok you're in" he said dropping the pen  
"So guys what are we going to do with Sneider's office?" asked Katie  
"Nothing" said Carter.  
"You're kidding me right" Katie asked "we've been trying to get that key for ages and now you don't want to do anything with it? " she technically yelled  
"Kate we don't have the key" said Nate  
"What?"  
"Yeah, we just thought that if we told you that we have it you'll come faster" explained Carter  
"I am so gonna get you back for this"  
"Ok they shrugged"  
We chatted some more and we went to class. Katie's friends were cool. They just weren't what I expected them to be. I mean who would have thought that Katie Gardner would be friends with people who sat in an abounded classroom and drank bier during lunch. If you told me a day ago that Katie would be upset about not getting to prank the principal, I would of laught in your face and called you a liar. The Katie that goes in Griffin High is way tougher and easy going than the Katie I knew. She was like two completely different people and I wasn't sure if I liked that. For instance every time I saw her making out with Jake in front of everyone. Every single time felt like being stabbed in the heart. When her friends were around or anyone else except for Conner, she acted like the bad ass girl, that no one dared to mess with, but when we were just the two of us she acted like the good old Katie, the goody two shoes, the flower girl, the girl that I was in love with, my Katie.

* * *

**I was gonna make it longer cause I have the idea in my head but it's getting late and I promised to update as soon as possible and it looked like a good place to end the chapter… So anyways, I hope you guys liked it. I'll really try to update till the end of next week. :)**  
**Review!**


	5. I'm not inlove with her

**Merry Christmas!**

**So guys I figured that there's no way I can sum the whole thing with the party in one chapter so I'm gonna split it in at least 4 chaps. Anyway I'm a little bit late with the update because my parents didn't let me use the computer the last few days. I'm gonna update before the vacation ends, I least hope so. Thanks for the awesome reviews. Here's the chapter :)**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO the last time I checked the owner was a guy…_**

* * *

_Part 1_

_Three weeks later /after the last chapter/_

You know that moment in fairytales when the knight in shining armor rescues the princess from the evil dragon, she looks at him and falls in love with him. She gives him a kiss and they live happily ever after and all that shit… Well that's not my story, at least in this case.

Here the knight am I a 17 year old demigod in ripped jeans faded T-shirt and flying converse. The princess is one really drunk Katie Gardner. The evil dragon, believe it or not, is not a real monster, but the police. And instead of giving me a kiss when I saved her ass Katie gave me a black eye as soon as she was sober enough to do so… Anyways it all started a week ago.

* * *

_A week ago_

_Monday_

"Come on Trav you have to come…" Katie pleaded. "It's gonna be epic! You can't just miss _the Ripper_!"

"I can't I promised Chiron that I'll go to camp that weekend Conner and I have to go meet some new siblings of ours" I lied. I know it was not my best lie but it seemed pretty legit at the moment.

You're probably wondering what is _The Ripper_ and why am I laying to Katie about it. Apparently The Ripper is what they call that big kickass party The Clique throws every year. Everyone who dares to go is invited. Thought Katie said that usually come 40 people tops. And I don't want to go cause all of the alcohol. There is no way to get out sober from party like that. It's not like I don't drink it's just that when I'm drunk I say everything I think about and lately all I really think about is Katie and me going to the party =me making a complete fool of myself in front of her. And the second reason is that Katie's gets a little slutty when she's drunk which means that there's probably going to be a lot of PDA between her and Jake and I hardly restrain myself from kicking his ass when I'm sober, so when I'm drunk the chances to be able to stop myself are pretty thin.

"Oh, come on pleeease, ask him to go some other weekend even I'll come with you if you want. Just please…"

"Sorry I promised… and why do you want me to come so badly anyway?" I asked. If this Katie and the one I thought I knew had anything in common that would be that they hated to plead for something. So it had to be a reason for her to want me to go to the party so badly.

"I just don't want my best friend to miss out on the coolest party of the year" She lied. Katie was good at lying but I could see through it most of the time. Even though I decided to don't push her

"If you say so" I said even though she and I both knew that I didn't believe her

"Hey guys" said Conner who had just came to us.

"Hey"

"So, Kates. I can come to the Ripper right?" Fuck… just my luck… I send him a warning look which he obviously didn't get.

"I thought you guys have to go to camp this weekend?" Katie asked, while I tried to tell Conner to agree without using any words…then Katie turned around and send me a questioning look.

"Yeah, but I'm not going with Travis, I have a date" Conner said finally getting what's happening.

"Oh, with who?" she asked looking at him.

"Ummm with Jess" He said. Jessica was a girl from his math class, she was a cheerleader.

"Oh, how cute, my little bro has a crush…"

"I don't" he said

"OK guys I'm gonna leave you two I have Math and I already got one detention today" Katie said and left.

"Bye"

"So, why did I have to save your sorry ass back there?"

"I told her that we can't go to the Ripper because we promised Chiron to go to camp that weekend"

"I got that but why did you do it?"

So I explained him…

"Bro, you're so in love with her…"

"I'm not" I snapped

"If you say so. Just one question, what's my favorite movie?" he asked

"Ummm… Star Wars?"

"Not even close" he said "And what's Katie's favorite movie?"

"Moulin Rouge"

"Even though I'm kind of offended. That proves my point"

"Dude, I'm not in love with her"

"Oh, ok so you say that you don't want to knock Jake out every time he kisses her? You tell me that you don't wish it was you every time they hug? Fine, but I think you're having a hard time convincing yourself that" He said and left seeing that Maddie and Jessica were standing by their lockers.

I leaned on my locker, thinking about what he had just said. Was he right? Am I really that in love with her? I looked at Conner who had put his arm around Jessica and was talking to Maddie. Maddie had a fake smile on her face. Even though I barely knew her I knew that she liked Conner. How I knew that? She had the same fake smile I have on my face every time I was saw Jake's arm around Katie. I knew that feeling and it sucked, bad.

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Memories and confessions

**Happy New Year! Special chapter with a extra fluffy/dramatic end :)**

**Hope you like it!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does._**

The Ripper's week

Wednesday

Katie's POV

By now The Ripper was all over school. Everyone – from nerds to jocks were saying that they were going. It's like this every year, but only very few people dared to go in reality.

Why? Well that's mainly because we throw the party in/around an abounded house, that's really creepy and usually ends up with the police coming. Other reason is that we throw it. There's always a lot of alcohol from bier to tequila to vodka to whiskey. Nate brings it since his uncle owns a really big liquor store and he gives it to us for free. Jake and Carter set up the music, while Taylor and I set up tables and chairs. Daniel and Ryan, due a lost bet a few years ago, are left to clean up afterwards – AKA about a week after the party when the cops have stopped keeping an eye on "the house".

"Katie! Are you even listening to me?" Taylor asked, bringing me back to reality. We were sitting in Starbucks while the guys were setting up some stuff for the party.

"Ummm… Yes?"

"Please.. I need my best friend right now…"

"Sorry, I'm listening now."

"O, till when were you listening?"

""Hey Kate, you won't believe what happened yesterday…""

"Seriously? Anyways yesterday when we left school Daniel took me to the lake and it was really sweet and we swam and then we started splashing with water the next second we were kissing and when we parted I said something really stupid…"

"What?" I was concerned. Taylor usually prefers to deal with things by herself, so if she wants to tell me it must be serious.

"I love you" I wasn't surprised, they've been dating for a lot of time now, but… "And the worst part is that…" she choked. My best friend was tearing up by now. Tay never cried so when she did I realized that it had to be serious. I hugged her, without saying anything because I honestly had no idea what to do.

"It's ok…" I know, not the best thing to say, but that girl never ever cried, I was still in shock.

She put her head on the crook of my neck and I felt her tears soaking my shirt.

"He didn't say it back…" she choked out. "He said a freaking "Ok"!"

"Seriously?!" Taylor started crying even more.

That's plain ridiculous. My stupid dumbass of a brother talks about her all the time. It's so obvious that he loves he that it gets annoying. Just a week ago he busted in my room to talk to me about how to tell her that he loves her.

When she calmed down I said "I'm sure that he just caught him off guard"

About half an hour later, Taylor had calmed down and eaten two extra chocolaty donuts. We were still sitting in Starbucks.

"So, you're sure that there's nothing going on between you and Travis? Not now, not ever?" She asked.

"Yeah, there's nothing going on between us."

"Not ever? Not even a little bit?"

"Ok, I might've liked him in the past but not anymore"

"Are you sure? I mean I love Jake and you guys are so cute together it makes me wanna puke but…"

"But what?"

"But you have that dreamy look at your face every time Travis walks in the room. And he gets that look every time he sees you with Jake."

"What look?"

"A look of regret, of jealous. It's like he's thinking "That could have been me""

"First that's so not true and second I don't get a dreamy look!"

"Ok… Oh look Travis's coming!"

"Do you really think that I would believe that you literally just said that I get a dreamy look when I see him. There is no way…"

"You get a dreamy look when you see who, Kates?" A too well known voice interrupted.

"Heyyy, Travis…"** a/n I know that it's cliché, but I felt the need to write it like that**…

"Aaand again I'm a potato…" Conner said and I just realized that he was standing next to Travis.

"Hey, Conner" Taylor and I said

"Mind if we sit with you guys?" Travis asked

"Nope"

After they got their coffees, they sat with us.

"So…" Conner said breaking the awkward silence.

"Are you guys coming to the Ripper?" Taylor asked

"I am, but that idiot over here promised, to go to Long Island to meet some siblings from our dad's side of the family"

"That sucks. The part about him not coming, not that you're coming." She said "How old are they?"

Taylor loves kids, even though she acts all tuff, she has a soft spot for them.

"As far as I know the boys are 14 and 15 and the girl is 13" Travis answered.

"And you're finding out now?"

"Yeah, we should of known about the boys about a year ago though" Said Conner.

"Aren't you at least a little pissed off, that your dad has other kids and he hasn't told you about?"

"Not really, our dad has a lot more kids than that and you stop caring after the 10th sibling"

"How many siblings do you have?" By now we have realized that when it comes talking to mortals about our world it's best to lie as little as possible.

"25. At least that's how much of them we know of."

"Wow… that's a lot if brothers and sisters…"

"Yep"

"No offence, guys, but your dad is kind of a man-whore" On cue Conner, Travis and I tensed and waited for the thunder, that didn't follow. The gods obviously didn't give a shit about mortals' opinion.

Half an hour later, Taylor left to see Daniel and Conner left soon afterwards, saying that he had to go to Maddie's house, to work on a school project.

"So…" Travis said breaking the awkward silence.

"So…"

"Did you heard what happened at camp last week?" he asked, finally giving us something to talk about.

"What?"

"Well Percy and Annabeth have visited and obviously they hadn't seen each other since camp ended. So long story short, few hours later Grover went to Cabin 3, to get Percy, 'cause Chiron was looking for him. Poor goat was traumatized from what he saw. Some campers saw too, the rumor spread and as a result Annabeth and Percy are doing the dishes for the next week"

"Poor Grover…"

There was a moment of silence and we both burst in laughter.

"Oh, I miss camp" Travis said when we finally calmed down.

"Ok, what's your favorite place in camp?"

"Hmm… I'm gonna say Zeus' fist" he answered "Do you want to go? I'm bored from sitting here. I'm gonna walk you home"

"Sure" I took my bag and we finally left Starbucks. After a few minutes of silence, I asked "Aren't you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

"What's my favorite place in camp?"

"No"

"Why" It wasn't something important, but it was bugging me why didn't he care.

"Because I know"

"Oh, yeah? Then what is it?"

"The tree house on old oak, at that's at the end of the woods, near the strawberry fields,"

"How do you know that?"

"We found it together " he answered and kept walking. By now we were about three houses away from mine.

"I meant how do you know that it's my favorite place?"

"Because I know you. I know you better than anyone else. I know you better than Jake does…"

"What does that has to do with anything?"

"Can't you see Kates?" he stopped and turned to face me. "Can't you see that you're killing me?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's killing me, cause I know that he doesn't deserve you… Does he know that your favorite flowers are daisies? That you don't like roses, and you think that they're overrated? Does he know that you hate white chocolate? That your favorite color is yellow, because it's like the sun? Does he know that you absolutely love carrots and that once you ate so many of them, you turned orange? Did he run 5 miles to the nearest store to buy you a Twix when you were sick, just because you said that you're dying for one? Was he the one who dragged you out of the battlefield, when you were injured and stayed with you in infirmary, even after you woke up?" his voice was hoarse and I was a few sentences away from throwing myself at him "Can't you see?" he took a shaky breath, his lips a few inches away from mine. "Can't you see that I've been in love with you since you ran into me, nine years ago on your first day at camp…" he said quietly. He cupped my cheek and then he kissed me. I kissed him back.

That kiss was nothing like the others we had shared. This one was light, barely a peck, but it was enough to make me dizzy and to make my knees go week. And as movie-is as it sounds I did see fireworks.

Few seconds later he pulled back, still holding my cheek he whispered "I'm sorry…" then he turned around and run away, when I was about to run after him two pairs of wings sprung out of his converse and the next moment he was gone.

I walked home and went straight to my room. For the rest of the night I sat on the floor replaying in my head what had just happened.

That night I went to bed, sure about two things. First, I had cheated on my boyfriend. And second, I was in love with my Travis Stoll.

**I wasn't really planning for them to kiss yet, but whatever. I think it turned out fine…**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Kiss & Tell The Ripper

_**So guys, here it is... Sorry for not updating faster but hey, at least the chapter i stwise as long as the others :) **_

_**I have a few things to say. First I won't be able to update a lot in the next few weeks. The end of the term is coming and i really have to fix some of my grades. Second: The 100th reviewer and the 100th follower get an OC. **_

_**By the way I'm so happy! This year i get to travel a lot- in spring break i'm going to Berlin and in July I'm going to London. Yaaaaaaaaaaay!**_

_**Thanks for the awsome reviews!**_

_**I split this chapter in two parts, but I publish them as one because I'm awesome...**_

_**Hope you like it :)**_

* * *

_Part 1: Kiss and Tell_

_At school_

Katie's P.O.V.

The next day Travis didn't come to school. I tried calling him, but he didn't pick up. I saw Conner and asked him about Travis, but he said that Travis didn't come home last night. I was starting to get worried. The only thing I got after like, thirty calls was a text saying "I'm sorry" and I received it around two o'clock in the morning.

"Please, Conner…" I pleaded.

"Katie, I'm sure that he's fine"

"Ok, but what if a monster got him?"

"He's fine. You know that he takes off every once in a while."

"Yeah, but he couldn't have done that, at least not right now"

"What's up with right now? He's probably headed to Reading, there's a Three Days Grace concert there that he wanted to go to"

"He hasn't. I'm sure of it. And if he has just taken off the concert surely wouldn't be the reason" I said muttering the last part.

"What do you mean?" he asked hearing what I had said. "What other reason could it be... Wait did something happen last night after I left yesterday?" I looked down. Partly because I was blushing and partly because I didn't want to meet his eyes. "Tell me he didn't… oh, please tell me he didn't… He did didn't he?" he asked putting his hand through his hair. I nodded. "Oh gods, that idiot… I gotta go find him before he does something even more stupid."

"I'm coming with you"

"No you're not. You have a party to make, and I'm sorry to say this but you're probably the last person he wants to see right now"

"Don't worry, I'm gonna find him and make sure he's fine"

"Promise?"

"Yeah" he said and left.

"Fuck"

* * *

_Three hours later_

_Katie's house_

After re-doing my make-up I yelled "Tay, 're you ready?"

"Almost"

"Hurry! As much as I would like to we shouldn't leave the guys to do all the work"

"Ok, I'm ready" She said, getting out if the bathroom.

"Gods, do you want to give my brother a heart attack?" She was wearing a really short black dress and black high heel boots.

She chuckled "I'll take that as "You look hot". Anyways, aren't you going to get ready?"

"I am ready"

"You wore this outfit yesterday"

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did"

"Kates, what's going on? You're acting weird today"

"It's nothing"

"Yeah, right"

"I'm just a little worried, that's all"

"And can I ask why?"

"Travis didn't went home last night"

"And? It's not like you haven't done it. "

"Yeah, but…"

"No but. There's nothing to worry about ok? Accept if there's something else. Is there?"

"No, of course not" I said maybe a little too quickly.

"Kate?" she said "What's going on?"

So I did. By the end she was hugging me while I was sobbing on her shoulder, my tears soaking her jacket.

"What the fuck am I doing, Tay? … I have a great boyfriend and still here am I falling for my best frenemy… Damn, my life is like a really suck-ish movie…"

"It's ok…" We both knew how uncomfortable she was, but she knew that I needed my best friend.

"What should I do?" I sobbed

"I don't know, Kates. I really don't."

* * *

Travis' POV

"Hey" said Conner.

"Hey" I said sipping from my coke. "Did she say anything?" Katie had called me 7 times. I didn't answer. I honestly didn't know what to say.

"She's really worried for you, dude… She wanted to go looking for you…"

"I really screwed things up, bro… She'd never return my feelings and now I probably lost her as a friend too."

"Are you gonna go to the party?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I have three really good reasons. First: I don't want to ruin her night, second: I told her that I'm going to camp this weekend and third: I think that if I go, I'll probably kill Jake"

"Why did you do it? Kiss her, I mean?"

"Obviously the part of my brain that tells me to not make a complete fool of myself wasn't working in the moment…"

He chuckled.

After a few minutes of silence he said "I'm gonna get going. Jess and I are going out before the party, we're gonna grab something to eat"

"OK"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, whatever"

"Can you pick us up after the party I'll probably drink and I don't wanna risk crashing the car"

"Yeah, sure"

"Thanks, bro"

He left after half an hour. I went to my room, which turned out to be a mistake. I turned on my laptop, hoping that I'll get my head off things, but thanks to my luck the first thing that showed up was a picture of Katie and Jake kissing, it was an old one, but it didn't really matter.

I snapped.

My laptop was thrown on the floor and I ran downstairs, into the basement. There was our training room. Conner and I had convinced mom to put our training gear by her fitness stuff. Now by the treadmill and the exercise bike stand also two dummies, a punching bag, a target and weights.

I wrapped my hands and started punching the bag, taking everything out.

I remembered the picture, every time I had seen them make out, every kiss, everything.

After a while the bandages fell off my fists, but I didn't care. I kept hitting. My hands were starting to ache, but I kept hitting. Harder and harder. My hands started to bleed, but I didn't stop.

I blanked out.

Maybe a few centuries later I dropped on the floor.

I went and took a shower. Washing away the blood and the sweat.

* * *

Part 2

It was about eleven thirty. I was sitting in my room playing with my Walkie Talkie. I know what you're thinking a seventeen year old guy playing with a Walkie Talkie, ha-ha, but it wasn't a regular Walkie Talkie, Leo made it. It catches signal from 20 miles, plays radio and catches the police's channel. I got bored, left it on the desk and walked to the kitchen to grab some water. As I walked back in I hear from the Walkie Talkie

"…_party. Some kids are blasting music, the neighbors are complaining "_

"_Again?"_

"_I can check it out in about twenty minutes"_

"_Ok"_

**/I know cops don't talk like this but whatever/**

"Shit" I grabbed my keys and headed to the door.

I ran to my car, started the engine and drove as fast as I could.

It took me about five minutes to get there. The house was at the end of the town, but Green Hills really isn't that big.

The music was blasting, the smell of at least 15 different types of alcohol. There were about 50 people. Some were dancing and grinding against each other, others were sitting on the tables around, drinking.

I spotted Conner, who was pouring himself a drink.

"Conner"

"Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming" I looked at his eyes. Good, he was still sober.

"The cops are coming" I said going straight to the point.

"What?"

"No time. Just take Jessica and go" I said shoving the keys in his hand.

I pushed through the crowd, searching. I saw Daniel and Taylor grinding against each other, I saw Ryan making out with some blond girl and surprisingly Nate and Maddie dancing together.

And then I saw her.

Katie was sitting with Jake on a table in the corner. She was doing shots. Her hair was a little bit messy and her eyes were clouded. She was drunk as shit, but damn, she was still looking a stunning as ever.

Jake whispered something in her ear, got up and left. I continued walking through the crowd till I spotted what I was looking for. I walked to the pult, where some drunk guy was trying to be a DJ and was failing miserably. I took his microphone and yelled something like "The cops are coming!"

People started running away. Everyone was trying to get out of there as fast as they could.

What I saw next made my blood boil. Jake was in the crowd, running away. I looked back at the table hoping for his sake that Katie was also in the crowd and I just hadn't seen her. But she wasn't. She had passed out, her head lying on the table.

"That son of bitch…" I wanted to run after him and pummel him. But I didn't. Instead I ran to Katie. We were the only ones left. While I was wondering what to do I heard the sirens in the distance. I did the first thing that came on my mind. I picked her up bridal style and ran. After about 50 meters I yelled "Maya!" Two pairs of wings sprang out of my converse, lifting us in the air.

We landed in the park. I set Katie down on the nearby bench. I started pacing. I couldn't really take her home considering her state and it wouldn't be the best way to meet her dad either. No, definitely not.

Because of the lack of better idea I decided to take her home, as in my home. Mom was on a business trip anyways.

While I was picking her up again, she shifted, causing me to almost drop her. Almost.

A few minutes later we were at home. I took her upstairs and placed her on my bed. She looked so peaceful…

I leaned softly kissing her hair. I pulled back and turned to leave, but when I reached the door I heard a "Don't go yet"

I turned around and saw Katie, fully awake she was sitting up. She gestured for me to come and sit next to her, so I did. I looked at her. Her hair was even messier than before. Her eyes were still clouded, but still that beautifully green.

"Travis?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I lo…" she covered her mouth, trying to stop herself from throwing up. She failed. On the good side she managed to throw up only on the floor…

"I'm sorry…"

"It's ok"

"No, rea…" she covered her mouth again, this time running to the bathroom. I ran after her.

For the next twenty minutes I held the hair of the girl I love while she puked her guts out.

After that I gave her one of my T-shirts and a pair of basketball shorts for her to change in, while I cleaned up the vomit from the floor.

She came out just as I finished cleaning. My shirt was way too big for her and she wasn't wearing the shorts.

"They kept falling off" she giggled.

I chuckled. "You should go to bed"

"But I don't wanna" she pouted like a little child.

"Come on, Kates"

"Ok… but you have to stay till I fell asleep" she said

"Sure"

I sat on the bed next to the spot she lied on. She pulled me down till I was lying next to her. She rested her head on my chest.

"Nighty night, Travie"

"Good night, Kates"

After a while I realized that she was sleeping. I lifted her head and lied it on the pillow. I kissed her head and headed to the door. I turned and looked at her one more time before I left. That's when she mumbled a soft "Travis…"

I smiled and went to the living room.

Sleeping in the same bed with Katie wouldn't be the best idea considering that she probably won't remember anything that happened tonight.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	8. What are we doing?

_**So here's the long awaited chapter :) once again sorry that it took me so long to update but I'm really gonna try to be more regular. The spring break is coming and I'll have a lot of time to write during the trip to Berlin so the new chapter should be up in 1-2 weeks :)**_

_**I want to apologize for the name switch in the AN. I did get TheRealLeilaJackson's OC but not BuckerooBlondie's. I would appreciate it if BuckerooBlondie PM her OC.**_

_**Anyway, hope you like the chappie :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO (yet). Rick Riordan does.**_

* * *

**Katie's POV**

Damn…

My head is pounding.

I opened my eyes, the light blinded me making me groan. I rolled aside, so that my head was in the shadows and tried again.

I expected to see the green walls of my room or the olive green ones at Jake's or even the purple ones of Taylor's , but I didn't. Instead my eyes fell on gray ones.

Where am I?

I popped up on my elbows, taking in my surroundings. I was laying on a king sized bed. Judging by the pile of dirty clothes in the corner, the room was a boy's one. I stood up maybe a little too fast, because my vision blurred and I had to sit back down. After a few moments I tried again, this time slower. I got up and walked to one of the shelves in the room , where stood few photos, hoping that I'll recognize someone in them and figure out where I am. In the first picture were a little boy and a girl, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. They were both soaking wet, but still grinning at the camera. The girl's hair was in pigtails. And his chocolate hair was messy.

They looked really cute.

The boy's royal blue eyes hat the kind of mischievous glint in them, that made you want to check your pockets to see if everything is still there.

And then it hit me.

Fuck.

I turned to the mirror, looking at my reflection in it. I looked like shit. My hair was a mess, I had leftovers from last nights make up, but the worst part was that I wasn't wearing my clothes, but a orange Half-Blood T-shirt, definitely a guy's one. How didn't I notice that earlier?

I pulled on the shirt so that it would reach at least mid-tight, but I had no such luck. It was still barely covering my bottom. On the bright side I was wearing underwear, so that it wasn't that bad.

I walked half way through the hallway, when I had to run to the bathroom, which thankfully was the first door I opened. After throwing up I rinsed out my mouth. I noticed my clothes from the Ripper and a pair of basketball shorts crumbled on the floor.

"Fuck" At this point I had a pretty good idea what I was doing here and why was I wearing his clothes, but I was clueless about how did I got here.

I walked downstairs. As I walked in the kitchen my eyes fell on a gorgeous shirtless demigod making breakfast. Maybe I got a little distracted and didn't notice that he had turned around and was looking at me.

"Checking me out, Gardner?" he asked snapping me out of my daydream.

"What? No!" I blushed.

"If you say so…"

"I wasn't!"

"Ok, I believe you" he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I give up" After a few moments of silence, I asked "What am I doing here, Travis? Not that I don't prefer being here then at some stranger's house, but I'm kind of wearing your shirt and I found my clothes and a pair of shorts that I'm pretty sure that belong to you on the floor in the bathroom and I'm kind of freaking out!"

"Hey, calm down" he said grabbing my shoulders, making me look him in the eyes. "Nothing happened. You were drunk as shit and I'm kind of offended that you even thought that I'd use you like this"

"Sorry…But what happened then?" I felt a little bit ashamed… Oh, my head is still pounding

"Well, long story short - I hear over Leo's Walkie Talkie that the police are coming, I came to warn you guys. I saw that you had passed out, so I took you and ran. I took you here 'cause I seriously doubted that you'd want your dad to see you like this and I didn't really want to meet him like this. As for the clothes you threw up over yours, I gave you shorts and a t-shirt. You put the shirt on and you got out of the bathroom giggling that the shorts kept falling off. And well… that's pretty much it"

"Oh, thanks" I blushed as the memory popped in my mind. "In my defense it seemed really funny at the time… Damn my head is pounding. Do you have Advil or something? Ambrosia doesn't really help with hangovers" I said sitting down on the couch, putting my head in my hands. Travis walked away and came a couple of minutes later with a cup of water and the pills.

"Here" he said placing the cup on the table in front of me.

"Thanks…again" I swallowed the pill and chugged down the water

He chuckled as he sat down next to me. "No problem, Kates" he said as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

I met his eyes, his gorgeous royal blue eyes. I my eyes trailed down to his lips. We started to lean in slowly. Like we were drawn to each other. Every cell of my body was telling me to kiss him. His lips met mine. Barely touching – as if to see if I'll pull back. I still send jolts of electricity through my body. When I started kissing back he cupped my cheek, pressing his lips more firmly against mine. My hands snaked around his neck. I tangled my hands in his hair, tugging lightly as his tongue started exploring my mouth. He pulled our bodies closer and a moan escaped my lips.

That moan brought me back to reality. The reality where I had a boyfriend, the reality that this was wrong, the reality where I was cheating.

I pulled back quickly.

"Sorry…" he muttered

"What are we doing, Trav?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. "We both know that we can't be together…"

"Why the hell not?" he asked, voice rising

"It's wrong! The whole idea is wrong. It's wrong enough that we're friends. Have you seen any of our siblings to even remotely like each other? Flowers and thieves don't mix, Trav. And on top of…"

"Is it wrong?" He asked, cutting off my ramble. He kissed me. I instinctively kissed him back. This time it wasn't a light kiss, it was rough, almost forceful. "Does it feel wrong, Kates?" He asked, pulling back.

"No" I barely whispered

"Then why are you so afraid to give us a chance? Why do you keep fighting it?"

"I have a boyfriend, Travis! I can't do this to Jake!"

"Yeah, great boyfriend you have. S o great that we should give him a fucking award"

We had both stood up and were yelling at each other at this point.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that your "perfect" boyfriend is a total ass. And if you stop acting like a lovesick puppy maybe you'll see it!"

I slapped him. "Who do you think you are? What gives you the right to say those things? Jake hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Oh, really? Your "boyfriend" left you behind last night! I didn't plan to save you! I was suppose to walk in, warn you and walk out! When he heard the police coming last night, Jake being the great boyfriend he is left his drunk as shit girlfriend behind to save his sorry ass" He was mad. If I didn't know him I would of ran and hide.

"You're lying" I choked out as tears started running down my face.

"You know, I'm not" He said softly. It was true. As much as I wanted to believe that he wasn't, I knew that he was telling the truth. I sat back on the couch, sobbing. After a few moments he sat down next to me, hugging me so that my head was on his chest. His hands were rubbing my back soothingly.

I honestly didn't want to believe it. I wanted to believe that Travis was lying and that Jake had a valid reason to leave me behind. I wanted to believe that he loved me, that he cared. But I didn't I knew that Jake left me to save his ass. I knew that he cared about me, but… I don't know…

In a few minutes I straightened myself up as the tears stopped falling.

"I sorry…" I said softly. "About the shirt and the slapping…"

"It's ok, mom will wash it when she comes back. And about the slap… I deserved it. I shouldn't have yelled at you and I shouldn't have said those things… What are you going to do now, Kates?"

"I don't know. I don't want to go to school. I need a break. Maybe I'll go stay at camp for a while. Or maybe a road trip, haven't done one of them in a while."

"Mind if I join?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, knowing the "Badass Katie" for a while now. I don't want you partying with strangers… Plus it wouldn't be healthy for Jake if I stay here"

I chuckled. "So road trip it is?"

"Guess so"

"Fine" I said, starting our usual banter

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"We're good?"

"So damn good" he crashed his lips in mine.

The kiss was full of passion. His hands were placed on my tights as mine were tugging on his hair. This time I had no reason to stop. He lifted me and started backing us toward the wall. I wrapped my legs around him. My back hit the wall, pressing us even more tightly against each other. He started tracing kisses down my neck, sucking. I felt him smile against my neck as a moan escaped my lips. I pulled him up, meeting his lips once again. As we explored each other's mouths, someone yelled "Oh my eyes! Seriously get a room you two! I really didn't need to see that!" causing me to bite Travis' lip. We pulled away quickly, both of us blushing furiously.

"I'm gonna go...umm call my dad" I stuttered, not meeting Conner's eyes

"Yeah, you should do that" Travis said, still panting lightly.

I ran upstairs, into his room and sat on his bed.

This time there was no guilt. I didn't feel even a little bit bad about what had just happened, even thought that I knew that I should.

This kiss simply felt right.

* * *

_**What do you guys think? Like? Hate? Leave a review and let me know! **_

_**P.S sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes, But I have to post the chapter tonight cause my dad's going to take my laptop to get fixed and I don't know if it'll be done this week and I don't have time to edit it.**_


	9. Meet my parents

**_Sorry for the delay guys. The truth is that I finished this chapter about two weeks ago and I just couldn't get myself to type it. But it's here now so enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Saturday_**

**_Travis POV_**

Music was blasting through the speakers of the car the hood was down and Katie was singing along with the radio. We had been on the road for a few hours now and we were about 100-150 miles from Green Hill.

Katie had placed her legs on the dashboard. Which I couldn't decide whether it was good or not. I mean, the hormonal teenage part of brain was reeealy happy about it, but the other part the right minded one, the one that was driving and trying to concentrate on the road found it really distracting.

It was about 18 o'clock and the sun was low on the horizon, but not setting just yet.

Surprisingly it wasn't hard to convince our parents to let us go back to camp. We might have or haven't missed the part about making a little road trip before going there. My mom didn't mind at all /not that I expected her to/, but the surprising part was that Katie's dad didn't mind either, once he found out that the guy she was going on a trip with wasn't Jake. But still he wanted to meet me first.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Kates, do we really have to do this?" I asked as we walked from the car toward Katie's house

"Come on, my dad isn't that bad. He just wants to meet the guy I'll be traveling with. "

"That's the part I'm worried about. I'm a son of Hermes, stealing, lying and pranking people is in my blood. And if you haven't noticed parents don't really like me"

"I'm sure he'll like you" she assured me as she rang on the door.

Before I could say something, the door opened, revealing a man in his late thirties. He looked nothing like Katie, aside from the hair color.

It wasn't the first time I was seeing him – years ago when he was still coming to the camp every summer to pick Katie, but for the last few years he just bought her a ticket and Argus drove her to the airport. This time it was different, I was here to officially meet him so that he would let his daughter come with me. So I had to do better than our last meeting, where I was pretty much covered with mud due to Katie trying to drown me in a muddy puddle. I think you get my point.

"So how was the sleepover, sweetheart?" he asked he asked Katie while hugging her.

So, that was her excuse, huh.

"Great, Travis picked me up this morning and we went for coffee." She lied smoothly.

"Ah Travis, nice to meet you" he smiled at me "I've heard a lot about you"

"I hope not only bad things" I said, shaking his hand.

"Not at all. Oh, come in" he said, letting us in.

"Dad, is Dan home?"

"No, he's out with Jake" He said Jake's name with such disdain, like he liked the guy as much as I did. "Do you guys want something to drink?" he asked.

"No, thanks, dad. I'm gonna go pack. Trav, you mind helping?"

"Not at all" I said a little relived that I won't have stay with her dad.

She took my hand leading me upstairs. As we reached her room, her dad yelled from the living room.

"Keep the door open!"

Katie's face turned deep red as I laughed.

"Don't laugh!" she whined, hitting my arm.

"It's funny!"

"It's not funny, it's embarrassing!" I chuckled again. "You shouldn't be laughing, you know"

"And why's that?"

"Because an opened door means that we can't …"

"We can't what?" I asked teasingly. "Do you perhaps mean we can't snog" I said trying to pull of British accent and failing miserably.

"Me? To snog with you? In your dreams!" she said in equally bad accent.

"In my dreams, Katie Kat, we do a lot more than that" I said loud enough just for her to hear.

Her had collided with my arm again, this time harder. I winced. "You're such a perv!"

"So, are we gonna pack or what?"

* * *

About a half an hour, a few dozens of clothes, me earning a few more slaps for going through Katie's underwear and a short make-out session later, we had packed.

I grabbed her duffle bag while she took her backpack and we headed downstairs.

"Dad, we're gonna go!" she yelled when she didn't see him.

"You haven't had lunch yet" he said as he came out from the kitchen.

"We'll stop somewhere along the road" she said.

"No, you're not. What would your mother say about you eating junkfood, again?" he asked.

I barely kept myself from laughing at the image that formed in my head –Demeter in her 10 meter form, lecturing Katie about how it's better to eat cereal than junk food… It was funnier in my head…

"But, dad" Katie whined

"No but. Clear has already cooked. And plus, I want to have a chat with your new boyfriend over here before letting you go with him" We both blushed and I paled a little bit. Is that even possible? To blush and pale at the same time?

Ha like that one time when Percy was returning one of Annabeth's bras to her cabin and Malcolm was there and…

STUPID ADHD!

Anyway, back to reality.

"He's not my boyfriend." she said the same time I said "We're not together."

"John, are you gonna fix that sink or should I call a plumber?" a woman, which I assumed was Mrs. Gardner asked as she walked in. "Oh, hello" she said as she saw me. "I'm Clear, Katie's stepmother. I assume you're one of her friends"

"We go to camp together" Katie said.

"So you're a demigod?"

"Yeah, Travis Stoll, son of Hermes, at your service."

"The Travis Stoll? You're even cuter than Katie described you"

"Is that so, Katie Kat? You described me as cute?"

Katie blushed deep red, and I mean really deep red.

Mr. Gardner cleaned his throat. "I'm gonna fix it after lunch."

"Good. You two are staying for lunch, right?"

"Yeah." Katie answered.

"Good, good. Sweetheart, you don't mind helping me in the kitchen a little, do you?"

Katie nodded and walked after Clear. She sent me a apologizing look before she walked in the kitchen, leaving me on the couch in the living room with her father.

"So, Travis…" he began. I gulped. "Tell me honestly. Are you dating my daughter?"

I chocked. "No, sir, I'm not."Sadly, she was technically still dating Jake. "She has a boyfriend" Which, I hope that, she'll break up soon with. I added in my mind.

"So she's still with that Jake guy" he said in distaste.

"You don't sound too happy about it" I noted.

He shot me a weird look before continuing.

"She just doesn't act like herself, when she's around him, you know. I'm pretty sure you know what I mean. After all you two have known each other for years. Plus, the guy just screams "Bad news""

"Yeah, I know what you mean" I've only known Jake for a few months now and I haven't talked to him a lot due the unbearable urge to beat the living crap out of him. But looking at it now I had a good idea why Mr. Gardner didn't like him. The guy had a whole sleeve tattoos, carried a flask of whiskey everywhere with him, and smoked pot on regular basis and... Yeah, you get the idea.

"Sadly, Katie doesn't seem to notice that" Till now. I was almost 100% sure that Katie was going to break up with him. I really hoped so.

"So I'm gonna cut to the chase here. Boy, you really have it bad for her. And I'm certain that she likes you too. So take my advice and use this trip to win her over."

"Thank you, sir." I said surprised that he was on my side.

"Don't thank me. Don't take me wrong. I don't want you dating my daughter. If I had a say in this, she wouldn't be dating anyone till she turns 21, at least. I just think that if she's dating you the chances of her coming home one day drugged or drunk are a lot smaller. I'm simply choosing the lesser evil."

I gulped. "Got it"

"But if you hurt her, I promise you, you'd prefer reliving the Titan war than dealing with me." Something told me that he wasn't kidding,.

"I don't plan on doing that, sir"

"Good" he said and sipped from his beer.

The next few minutes passed in awkward silence till Katie and her mom came and served the food.

The lunch was fine. With Mrs. Gardner asked me numerous questions. As we were finishing eating, Mrs. Gardner's phone rang. She picked up.

"Hello…What?... Yes, were coming" and she hung up.

"John, we should go. It was Mr. Martin. Jamie started complaining about his tummy hurting and he threw up a few minutes ago. He thinks that it's the 24 hour virus, but we should take him to the doctor. You two can wash the dishes before you go, right" she turned to Katie as Mr. Gardner went to get himself a jacket.

"Yeah, sure. You just go take care of Jamie."

"Hon, we might not be here for a few hours, so have fun, drive carefully and all every one and then, ok?"

"Of coarse"

"Bye, sweetheart" said Mr. Gardner as he hugged his daughter and placed a kiss on top of her head..

"Bye, dad"

"It was nice meeting you, Travis." And with that they left.

"So… Who's Jamie?"I asked a few moments later.

"My five year old brother."

"Oh…"

"You're such an idiot."

"And you're such a nice person" I said, my voice, dripping with sarcasm.

"Thank you, I tried so hard" She said with equal amount of sarcasm.

"Damn Kates, since when do you know what sarcasm is, let alone how to use it?"

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises." She smiled. "Come on, lets wash those dishes so that we can finally go."

* * *

A hour was enough for us to wash and dry the dishes, have a water fight, for me to make a comment about Katie in a wet shirt and for her to try to drown me in the sink because of it. After that we needed about 15 more minutes to dry the kitchen.

* * *

**_End of flashback_**

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that Katie had turned the radio off and was now sleeping in her seat. I couldn't help but smile. She just looked so peaceful.

* * *

We stopped a few hours later in a small town whose name I didn't memorize. I found a hotel after about 15 minute drive around the town.

I found a parking spot near the hotel and parked the car.

"Katie, Katie wake up" I tried to shake her awake. "Katie!" I said louder, while shaking her a little harder.

Next thing I knew, her fist connected with my jaw.

"What the fuck!?" I cursed

"Oh, my gods, Travis, I'm so sorry! Are you ok? I'm so so sorry"

"Yeah, I think I'll live." I said as I massaged my jaw.

"I'm really sorry. You just startled me"

"It's okay" I assured her.

She opened her purse and pulled out a flask and passed it to me. I took a swig. The liquid tasted like chocolate covered strawberries. Ambrosia.

"You carry a flask of ambrosia in your purse?"

"Yep" she said, popping the "p"

"Why? I mean, not that it's not useful but what if a mortal accidently drinks it?"

"They wouldn't. My friends carry alcohol practically everywhere with them. And no one from the others at school are dumb enough to drink from our stuff. You know how you can drink a couple of beers and still be sober?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Well with the shit Jake and Ryan drink, the chances are that you'll be drunk after the fourth sip. So I'm not really worried"

"Oh… So lets see if there are any free rooms here."

We took our bags and walked in the hotel. I couldn't help but notice that the doorman, who was in his twenties, was checking Katie out. I gritted my teeth and shot him a glare.

"Do you have any free rooms?" Katie asked as we reached the reception.

"Let me check" she said and typed something on her computer. "We have 6 doubles and 3 suites"

"We'll take a double with two beds." I said. Don't get me wrong. I didn't mind sharing a bed with Katie, god no. But we still hadn't cleared out where exactly do we stand and if she was gonna break up with Jake once we get home. And the last thing I wanted was things to get even more awkward.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we only have doubles with one king sized bed."

"Doesn't matter. We'll take one." Katie said before I could say anything. While the receptionist was typing again, Katie leaned to my ear and whispered. "Don't worry about us sleeping in the same bed. I don't bite…a lot." She took the key for the room from the receptionist, turned around and started walking toward the elevator, swaying her hips in a way that…

What was I talking about? Oh yeah. I handed the money to the receptionist, grabbed our bags and walked after her.

When she was just a few meters away from the elevator She bent down to tie her shoelaces. I couldn't help but stare…

What?

I'm a teenage boy, you can't blame me for being hormonal. But damn… this grl's gonna be the death of me.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it!:) I've already started writing the next chapter but I'm not gonna say when it'll be read 'cause the chances are that I'm gonna lie. So I'll just try to update soon. _**

**_REVIEW! _**


	10. I'm hungry

**_After a very, very, very long wait. It's here! Enjoy and leave reviews, please :):)_**

**_Katie's POV_**

* * *

I opened my eyes, I t took me a couple of seconds to realize where I was. Travis' arm was wrapped around my waist, while I was using his chest as a pillow. I smiled, moving closer to him.

No nightmares. That didn't happen often. No matter if they were demigod-nightmares, ones about green slime, ones I don't remember when I wake up or ridiculous ones, that seem really scary while dreaming but incredibly dumb when I wake up /like when I dreamed about enormous bananas who were trying to destroy a beach…/,they were almost always there. But not tonight.

"Good morning, gorgeous" Travis whispered in my ear.

"Morning" I smiled as I turned my head to him. "How long have you been awake?"

"An hour or so"

"You've been lying there for an hour, staring at me?" he nodded "You do know that's kind a creepy, right?"

"I was more going for romantic…"he said before starting to trail kisses down my jawline.

"Didn't work. It's creepy" Actually it's cute, but I can't miss out on an opportunity to tease him.

"Most girls would find it romantic…"he murmured against my skin.

I rolled us over, so that I was straddling him. Leaning to his ear I whispered

"And where's the fun of being like the others?"

His lips crashed into mine, while he flipped us so that I was under him. His tongue traced my lips, asking for entrance, which I gladly granted. My hands were tangled in his hair and he was supporting himself on his elbows, trying not to crush me. After a few minutes I pulled away since oxygen was becoming necessary, but Travis obviously didn't need it since he simply started once again kissing, sucking an occasionally biting my neck. I bit back a moan as he sucked on the skin just under my ear.

The sound of guitars blasted from my phone.

"Ignore it" Travis murmured before reattaching our lips.

After the caller didn't give up and called for the third time, Travis reached for my phone and threw it at the wall. The sound stopped.

"Hey!" I broke the kiss slapping his shoulder lightly. "You threw my phone!" Gee, way to point the obvious.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked huskily

* * *

Around noon we finally got up, due to Travis' grumbling stomach. After we got dressed and packed our bags I remembered my phone.

"You're so lucky it's not broken."I picked it up The case had protected it and it had only turned off.

I turned it on. Eighteen messages and fifteen missed calls.

"Damn, those guys must be really worried about you" Travis said looking over my shoulder.

"Doesn't matter" I said and slipped the phone in my pocket. "Come on. Let's hit the road"

* * *

**_A few hours later_**

"Come on… Please, Kates… Pleeeease!"

"No! We can't stop every half an hour. This way won't get anywhere!" This has been going on for the last ten minutes.

"But I'm starving!"

"You ate half an hour ago!"

"So?"

"How is it possible that you eat so much and still are hungry?!"

"I'm a growing boy!"

**_Ten minutes later_**

"Fine!" I yelled in frustration.

"After that I'm driving"

"No" I said as I pulled off in the parking lot of a McDonalds.

"No?"

"No" I stepped out of the car and started walking toward the entrance.

"Why?"

"I don't want to stop every half an hour so that you can eat"

"I'm driving" He said after a few silent moments

"No you're not"

"Are you seriously gonna try to stop me from driving my own car?" He asked amused

"Yep"

"Too bad it's not gonna work"

"Try me"

"How exactly do you plan on driving without the keys?" He asked cockily while lifting his hand, where surely he held the keys.

"Damn you, Stoll!"

"Oh" he said, putting his hand on his chest, acting wounded "I thought we were past the last name basis, Gardner"

"That's plain creepy, Stoll" I swear, this guy can steal your money, watch and underwear in your presence for less than 5 seconds and you won't even notice.

"Hey! You can't even call that stealing! Those are my car keys!"

"That's not the creepy part, you idiot. The creepy thing is that you stuck your hand in my back pocket! That's creepy!" Realization flashed in his eyes, before one of his crooked, cocky smirks placed itself on his face. As we reached the entrance he leaned and whispered in my ear "You didn't find it creepy last night" with that he marched inside, leaving me outside.

After a few seconds of standing there like a complete idiot, I straightened myself, quickly making sure that the blush is gone and followed the weasel in the almost empty McDonalds.

I walked to Travis, who was ordering while the girl behind the corner was practically drooling over him.

"…is that all?" she asked trying to push her boobs higher and Travis' face. He saw me standing beside him and wrapped his arm around me

"And whatever the lady wants" He said smiling at me.

"Big Double cheeseburger menu with Sprite instead of Coke" I smiled sweetly at her before turning to Travis and giving him a peck.

"Jealous?" he smirked

"In your dreams, Stoll"

"Oh, no Katie-Kat. In my dreams you're busy with other activities" He retorted suggestively

"You're such a perv!"

* * *

"So… where do you plan on stopping tonight?" I asked as we walked to the car

"A hotel, a motel, whatever."

"Oh, really? I thought we were going to sleep in the fields" I said sarcastically "In which city?"

"I don't know" he said and got in the car.

"You are so irresponsible!" I sat in my seat.

"About 400 miles" he said.

"What?"

"The distance from Green Hills that was needed for your OCD, goody two shoes to show up. I was wondering how long it was gonna take."

"I'm neither a goody two shoes nor OCD"

"I know that. But I also know that you're not the mean foul-mouthed bad girl. You may fool everybody else, but you can't fool me. I know you better than anyone else. And that's not because I've seen you both in Green Hills and at camp. You somehow managed to convince Conner that the real you is the mean biker chick. He thinks that the way you act in camp is just a façade. But I know **you**. The truth is that you're a nice and caring person yes you like to party but you're not really a fan of getting wasted. Even though you like rock bands, you know the lyrics to half of Taylor Swift's songs. You still have that black stuffed dog that you wouldn't let go of when you first came to camp. Yes, you are a badass that doesn't really take shit from anyone and you're not the uptight goody-goody, but you're not who your friends think you are."

I was speechless. I just sat there, staring in his royal blue eyes, wondering what have I done to earn this guy. It was a mystery to me how did he manage to see right through me. I was a good liar, a good actress. Everybody else bought it, so why couldn't he? Does he really know me so well?

I cupped his cheek and started to lean in. He met me halfway, molding our lips together in a meaningful kiss. I broke the kiss pulling back a little, not more than a few inches.

"Travis…" My phone ruined the moment once again. "Fuck! I'm so putting it on vibration" I cursed.

"I'm gonna go use the toilet while you talk, so we can go after that" He said and got out of the car.

"Yes" I snapped when I picked up.

"Jeez, what got your panties in a twist?"

"What do you want, Conner?"

"Calm down, Gardner. I wanted to see if you guys are ok, Travis's phone's dead"

"Yes we're fine, unless something has attacked your brother on the way to the bathroom. We're somewhere in North Carolina"

"Cool. Umm… your friends have been asking where you two are, should I tell them something and if so, what?"

"Just tell them well be back in... lets say three weeks."

"Ok, I gotta go, but can you tell my brother something for me?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Tell him to not screw this up"

"Ok…"

"Oh and Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"Try not getting pregnant. I'm too young to become an uncle"

"Bye, Conner" I said hanging up

I checked my phone. I had a whole damn lot of missed calls and a few new texts.

~K, where are you? Is everything ok? Please call me I'm worried about you – Taylor~

~Babe, where are you? Why are you ignoring my calls? – Jake~

~Katie! What are you thinking? You can't leave like this! And with Travis? What's going on? – Daniel~

~Kate, I everything alright?-Carter~

~Travis wasn't at school either. Are you with him? Stop ignoring my calls! – Jake~

"Hey" Travis said, slipping in his seat "Who was it?"

"Conner. You should recharge your phone, he said it's dead"

"No it's not I switched it of so that we don't attract as much monsters"

"Oh" Brilliant answer, Gardner.

"What else did he said?" I blushed. Damn it!

"He told me to tell you to not screw this up"

"Why are you blushing?"

"I am not"

"Yeah, and Mr. D is just a little bit drunk. What else did he said?"

"Umm…"

"Katie…"

"He told me to try not getting pregnant"

Now it was his turn to blush. But quickly recovered and his smirk appeared once again.

"As always, I'll do my best, but really there is nothing that guarantees a 100% safety"

My blush reappeared. Damn it! This is getting really annoying. He chuckled and leaned, pecking my cheek before starting the engine.

* * *

"I'm hungry" I whined as I set my duffel bag on the floor of our hotel room in Williamston, North Carolina.

Travis pulled on my hand, making me face him, before kissing my lips lightly

"Better?"

"The other kind of hunger" I smiled against his lips

"I know. I was just looking for an excuse to kiss you"

"You don't need an excuse to kiss me"

"Good to know" he grinned "I'll order room service"

"I'm gonna take a shower"

"Ok"

* * *

When I got out of the shower, Travis was just putting on his jacket

"Where are you going?" I asked

"There is no room service this late at night and all the shops near are closed so I was going to go to the 24/7 KFC we passed by a few miles away from here"

"You don't have to. I can grow myself an apple or something" Right on time my stomach made a grumbling sound so loud that I think that the people next door heard it. And I swear there's something going on. Blushing that often cannot be good.

"Somehow I find it hard to believe that you'll be ok with just an apple" He came closer to me, giving me the 'Why lie?' look

"I didn't want to be a bother" I said quietly, looking down.

He made another step. He was right next to me. He pushed my chin up, making me look at him.

"You are never a bother to me. Never."

I didn't love him. I couldn't possibly love him, right?

Wrong.

As much as I wanted to hate him for all of the pranks he had pulled on me over the years. As much as I wanted to deny it. I hardly think that was possible at that point. I had fallen hard for Travis Stoll.

"I'm gonna go get that food now" He said stepping away. "The usual?"

"Yep"

"I'll be back in an hour tops", he said giving me a peck before exiting the room

I stood there for a few moments before taking my phone out and scrolling through the list of contacts.

I had to do it. It was the wrong way, but a way no less. I tapped on the contact and then 'Write a message'

~I can't do this anymore. I just can't~

I press 'Send'

I sigh. The worst way to say this ever… through a text. But I just couldn't do it in person.

I write down another text before standing up and putting my phone in my backpack.

~Please don't do anything stupid…~

* * *

**_So guys, I haven't started writing the next chapter yet, so now you get to decide what POV it will be._**

**_Do you guys want me to keep up with Travis' POV or do you want to sneak a peek on what's happening in Green Hills? Let me know in your reviews._**

**_I'm not sure when will be the next update. I'll start writing it in a day or two, and I'll do my best o update before 17_****_th_****_ cause then I'll be flying to England to visit my uncles in London and I'm not sure that I'll update in the two weeks I'll be there._**

**_Review!_**


End file.
